skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Knight Fighters
"Four years ago I asked you a question. Now you answered it, and chose to catch the bad guy." -Octavius, referring to the Trial of Valor in the level The Oracle in Skylanders: Giants. Skylanders: Knight Fighters is a fan game by PetStarPlanet. It is the fanon sixth game of the Skylanders series along with Skylanders: Princess Power. This game introduces new Knight Fighters, which are reposed Core Skylanders with five battle based Wow Pow powers. The game also introduces a new Portal of Power that is able to hold four traps at once. Skylanders This game will feature new Skylanders, including * 24 reposed Core Skylanders * 1 reposed Trap Master * 10 Knight Fighters * 20 new Core Skylanders * 1 new Dark Trap Master The new and reposed Skylanders have black bases. Magic *Potion Shake Pop Fizz (Series 4) *Buzzing Dune Bug (Series 2) *Magic Axe Voodood (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Spyro *Shape Shifter *Finger Snaps Undead *Jousting Fright Rider (Series 2) *Heavy Chain Ghost Roaster (Series 2) *Creepy Grim Creeper (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Chop Chop *Bramblebone *Funeral Corpse Air *Boosting Jet-Vac (Series 5) *Strike Lightning Rod (Series 3) *Wind Spin Warnado (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Blades *Quigley *Sgt. Byrd Water *Water Power Gill Grunt (Series 5) *Ice Break Slam Bam (Series 3) *Battle Flip Wreck (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Rip Tide *Bentley *Deep Dive Tech * Money Rain Trigger Happy (Series 5) * Blaster Drill Sergeant (Series 3) * Series 10 Countdown (Series 2) * Knight Fighter Drobot * Agent 9 * Mr. Robot Earth *Boxing Terrafin (Series 5) *Returning Dino-Rang (Series 2) *Food Loving Slobber Tooth (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Fist Bump *Blink *Bianca Life *Tree Power Stump Smash (Series 3) *Bamboo Zook (Series 3) *Honey Shooting Bumble Blast (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Food Fight *Hunter *Coconuts Fire *Raging Fryno (Series 4) *Archery Flameslinger (Series 3) *Fire Horn Trail Blazer (Series 2) *Knight Fighter Ignitor *Flame *Burnt Pie Light *Knight Light (reposed Trap Master) *Knight Fighter Sun Blast *Sun Ray *Rainbow Dark *Knight Fighter Blackout *Hunter *Legion *Untapped Potential (Trap Master) Non-playable characters * Master Eon: Shows the Fighter Ranks * Flynn (main NPC): Takes the Skylanders to places with his ship * Brock: Offers Arena Challenges * Gorm: Upgrades the Skylanders * Hugo: TBA Villains * Key Mage Story (console version) In the story mode, the Skylanders have to find and defeat the evil Key Mage. At first, it seems like the Key Mage is just a regular mage, but it turns out that he has a monster transformation. Gameplay The Hub World of the game is called Battle Castle. The levels contain a lot of enemies and the gameplay is mostly based on battling. Armor Armor is a new feature in the game. It will replace hats. Hats from previous games are still compatible but only for Skylanders who appear in the previous games. An armor consits of five pieces. Having one piece of armor increases the Skylander's stats a bit, but having five pieces of armor of the same set gives a power that a random combination doesn't give. A Skylander can only have five pieces (one full armor) at once. Brock's Arena Challenges Brock's Arena Challenges appear in every version except the 3DS and New 3DS versions. Some Arena Challenges are similar to the ones in Skylanders: Giants, while others are boss battles against trappable villains. There are a total of eleven arenas, including one area for each main element and a bonus arena (which includes battles against Kaos element villains). The villains can only be trapped by defeating them in Arena Challenges and using a trap. There are also new trappable villains, including the Magic Doom Raider Core-Loch and other villains from past games or comics. Some villains turn smaller before being trapped. While villains of the regular elements can be trapped using any trap of the element, Kaos element villains need a specific trap. Air Arena * Thunder Cloud Challenge * Air Spell Punk Challenge * Pop Thorn's Cinema Protection * Boss: Buzzer Beak * Boss: Bad Juju * Boss: Krankenstein * Boss: Cluck * Boss: Noodles * Doom Raider: Dreamcatcher Water Arena * Treasure Chest Challenge * Water Spell Punk Challenge * Snap Shot's Christmas Presents * Boss: Chill Bill * Boss: Brawl & Chain * Boss: Slobber Trap * Boss: Threatpack * Boss: Cross Crow * Doom Raider: The Gulper Earth Arena * Without Food Challenge * Earth Spell Punk Challenge * Slobber Tooth's Ice Cream Challenge * Boss: Chomp Chest * Boss: Grave Clobber * Boss: Tussle Sprout * Boss: Stone Golem * Boss: Sand Mage * Doom Raider: Golden Queen Life Arena * Tree Cutter Trolls * Life Spell Punk Challenge * Grilla Drilla's Building Site * Boss: Chompy * Boss: Shield Shredder * Boss: Broccoli Guy * Boss: Sheep Creep * Boss: Cuckoo Clocker * Doom Raider: Chompy Mage Tech Arena * Protected Enemies * Tech Spell Punk Challenge * Jawbreaker's Boxing Match * Boss: Bruiser Cruiser * Boss: Trolling Thunder * Boss: Shrednaught * Boss: Brawlus * Boss: Mab Lobs * Doom Raider: Dr. Krankcase Undead Arena * Good and Bad * Undead Spell Punk Challenge * Hex's Cauldron * Boss: Bone Chompy * Boss: Masker Mind * Boss: Hood Sickle * Boss: Vathek * Boss: Malefor * Doom Raider: Wolfgang Fire Arena * Lava Bombs * Fire Spell Punk Challenge * Fryno's Beach Challenge * Boss: Enfuego Chompy * Boss: Grinnade * Boss: Smoke Scream * Boss: Scrap Shooter * Boss: Fire Geargolem * Doom Raider: Chef Pepper Jack Magic Arena * Magical Orbs * Magic Spell Punk Challenge * Star Strike's Tarot Cards * Boss: Painyatta * Boss: Rage Mage * Boss: Bomb Shell * Boss: Mesmeralda * Boss: Sheep Mage * Doom Raider: Core-Loch Light Arena * Light Spell Punk Challenge * Boss: Eye-Five * Boss: Lob Goblin * Boss: Blaster-Tron * Doom Raider: Luminous Dark Arena * Dark Spell Punk Challenge * Boss: Eye Scream * Boss: Fisticuffs * Boss: Tae Know Crow * Doom Raider: Nightshade Bonus Arena * Sharks of DOOOOOOM * Time Spell Punk Challenge * Boss: Glumshanks * Boss: Hydra * Boss: Kaos' Mom * Doom Raider: Kaos Trivia * This game was originally supposed to be the fifth game in the series with Skylanders: Princess Power being the sixth. * The concept name for the game was "Skylanders: The Monster". * Characters from Skylanders: Princess Power are also combatible with this game. * Traps return in this game. However, trappable villains don't appear in the main story. * This is the first Skylanders game to have reposed Trap Masters (Mini versions of Trap Masters don't count as reposed). * All reposed and new Skylanders in this game are male. * Despite Countdown's repose being called Series 10 Countdown, it is actually a Series 2 repose. This is because Coutndown's repose numbers get smaller with each repose. Category:Games Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Multiplayer Category:4-Player Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Skylanders: Knight Fighters Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games